Vicissitude
by Kizuna
Summary: Kurama, selling himself on the streets, Beautiful on the outside, But what about the inside? Hiei, wandering around, meets Kurama, who he thinks is a girl and saves him from getting "Raped" But Kurama tells him its his "job" Will there be love this winter
1. Default Chapter

Ok, my second fanfic ever! WOOT! I'm so proud that I even made one, and it was a big hit too! I guess... o yayerz! Now here's an even better one! This one is actually based off of a manga I'm working on. Enjoy o (If you wanted to know, Hiei and Kurama aren't demons in my story...for now anyway...I.... guess...But things will happen later on. Read and Review!!!!! Pleaze!!! Yaoi/Shounen ai!!! WOOT!!!  
  
Chapter1: Ruby Jade Eyes  
  
The wind blew through long strands of silky blood red hair. Snow fell to the ground and glistened through the most beautiful big jade green eyes known to man. Standing on a street corner was a boy more beautiful than a woman. His body seemed to flow as though he walked on air. But beauty is just something on the outside for this boy. His slender body rested against a rusted old stop sign. He looked to be about 16 years old. He was wearing a green and pink plaid scarf and a big tan poofy coat, as he stretched his long skinny arms, and yawned like a newly born kitten.  
  
The boy's eyes followed the strangers that stared at him as if he was looking for something, or someone. But the people who stared at him were just trying to figure out his gender.  
  
He took out a packet of cigarettes and took one out. He picked up this habit a long time ago at about the age of 12. It helps him calm his nerves of sudden breakdowns he sometimes gets. He also smokes to keep himself warm in the winter, times like now. He reached in his back pocket to get his neon green lighter that had a design of a vine with leaves spiraling all around the lighter. The tip of the lighter was a mix of a silver and gold color. He flicked his thumb a few time to get the flame started, but it wasn't working.  
  
"Hm, strange...my lighters full..." He flicked his thumb a couple more times, but his lighter still wouldn't light. "Damn..." He put his lighter back in is pocket but kept the cigarette in his mouth.  
  
A huge VW van stopped by the sign as a finger motioned the boy to the window. The window shield rolled down slowly as a man's face looked straight at him. He was wearing really dark sunglasses and his face was full of wrinkles. He looked to be in his late 50's. He opened the door and let the boy slide in. "I'm sorry young man, were you waiting long?"  
  
The boy looked out the window and watched the snow fall from above, "About 20 minutes...as usual..." He still had a cigarette in his mouth as it was lit by the man's red lighter in his huge hand. "Thanks." The man just smiled anxiously and said,  
  
"So, are you ready tonight? A few weeks ago I guess I was a little rough on you, but I promise to be more gentle if you like. Or...Are you into the rough stuff?" The boy leaned in closer to the man,  
  
"What ever you desire, as long as I get my money." The man laughed, "HAHAH! Kid! That's what I like about you! You let others do as they please!" The mans laugh subsided, "Oh yeah, Even after I met you a few weeks ago...I still never caught your name. What is it?"  
  
The boy looked at his and gave a slight chuckle, "Yes, that is strange I guess...my name is Kamui." Of coarse, this wasn't the boy's real name. He never gave his name out to his "Clients" They didn't deserve, or even need to know it. The boy lived on the streets, doing whatever he could to survive. It was a cold and unloving world out there. He was used to it though, he grew up on the streets of Japan. Down in the slums if you wanted to call it.  
  
They made there way through a dense forest as the car stopped, surrounded by trees as far as the eye could see. The boy looked around with his big, confused, jade eyes. "Wow...this is new...I didn't know you liked nature so much.  
  
"Oh yeah, I love it...But my dear boy, I love the look in your eyes even more, especially when I get kinky." The man took out two pairs of Handcuffs ad cuffed the boys hands and feet.  
  
"Wh—what is this?"  
  
"You said you don't care what I do as long as you get paid. So, Slave and Master is what I call it." The boy's face grew scared for a moment,  
  
"S&M?! But...I...."  
  
The man just laughed, "Don't worry I wont be as rough as last time in the hotel. Besides, we're in the middle of nowhere; no one can hear you scream. So we can be as loud as we want." The man took off his shirt and revealed a big hairy belly. The boy didn't like S&M. He didn't like the fact of being the "slave" in every situation. To him, it makes him feel like a dog. He didn't mind some of the certain pleasures that were gained from this though. But he did what needed to be done if he wanted what he wanted.  
  
The big man then took off his belt. He ripped off a piece of his shirt and tied it around the boys head and muffled it into his mouth.  
  
About 50 yards of where the big van was located, a small boy with black hair that seemed to defy the laws of gravity, with a white starburst pattern in the center threw rocks at trees, birds, lizards, anything he saw in front of his face. He was wearing long raggedy black pants, gray raggedy shirt, a long brown rag with patches that served as his blanket and cloak with a hood, and a dirty-brown headband on his forehead. He didn't look any older than 15. His blood ruby red eyes twinkled in the moonlight that shone through the trees. The snow was coming down even harder now. He picked up a brown sack that lay on a log nearby his feet and swung it over his shoulder.  
  
"Hn..." I better find shelter before I'm covered in this stuff." He put one foot forward but then stopped and turned around and thought to himself What was that? A scream? He ran in the direction he heard the scream, Strange, it sounds muffled... He rushed through the trees at a very fast pace. "Where's that coming from?" He didn't look where he was going; he was too busy trying to listen to the cries as he bump into the van as it shook. "D—DAMMIT!" The little boy held his head as it begun to bleed just a bit. "W...What the hell is THIS doing here?" He got up and dusted himself off. "Damn that hurt..." He backed away about 2 feet from the van as it swayed side to side. He put his hand upon it as it continued to move at an accelerating pace. "What this?" He slowly walked around to the other side of the truck and peeked through one of the little windows on the side. He was shocked to see what he saw, his ruby gems dilated, his body quivered, and he was speechless. He saw some woman getting raped! Long hair as red as blood, jade gems for eyes, and the most slender and beautiful body he had ever seen. Well, it was kind of hard to see with old fat man in the way and on top of her like that.  
  
Without even thinking, the short little boy just knocked on the window, "Hey...um...I don't think she wants you to do that to her..." The man looked surprised and closed the little curtain for the window and said,  
  
"What the hell do you want kid?!?!?! I'm a little busy right now! COME BACK LATER!" The red haired boy's sweating body began to move at the same rhythm as the man who was having fun pounding away into him. His teeth clenched on the torn material shoved in his mouth, and he could hardly move at all with his ands cuffed behind his back, his feet also together as they made a "Doggy Style" affect. "C'mon Kamui! Stop holding back, it's not like it's your first time with me."  
  
The red haired boy blushed a shade of deep red as tears filled his eyes. Even though the torn shirt was in his mouth he tried to yell as loud as he could, "BUT IT HURTS!!!!!"  
  
The little boy just stood outside of the van blinking for a few moments, then scratched the back of his head and sighed, "Jeez, how can u call yourself a man.... sure, you've probably got the balls, but you don't even know how to treat women...sad." The boy then kneeled down and ruffled around in hid rag bag and pulled out a small, but very strong knife. "Men like you belong in the dirt."  
  
The man just ignored the kid the whole time he was talking and kept on having "Fun" With his "Slave" Yells and muffled screams echoed amongst all of the trees. The raven-haired boy stood up, he seriously could stand what he was hearing, or seeing in his mind at the moment. He backed away from the van a few feet and slowly closed is eyes and he gave off a little smirk. Then suddenly ran towards the van at an accelerating speed like no one would believe. Flashes of him could only be seen as he dashed around the whole van and into his same spot. "Hn...there" All of a sudden, the van's tired popped and it shook and tilted. The boy went around to the other side of the van once again and knocked on the door. "Hey miss? Can you hear me? Are you ok in there?" Nobody answered as he just shrugged. He quickly took his knife and rammed it into the window we was by and the glass shattered in an instant. He reached is hand through the broken window and opened the door form the inside. He popped his head in to see the "Girl" lying on top of the man who was knocked out. "Hey, girl...Are you alright?" The boy shook the red head as his eyes slowly opened till his jade eyes met his rubies. The red head quickly jumped off of the man, but he not dare turn his body around,  
  
"I—I'm fine! You should go!" He motioned his hand to tell him to leave.  
  
"You sound sick...your voice...are you sure? I mean...I can't just leave you here..." He looked at the unconscious man. "I mean...he raped you!"  
  
"NO! ITS MY JOB!" The red head just stared hard at the man as the other boy looked confused,  
  
"Your.... job?"  
  
"Yes, lets just leave it at that.... ouch..." The small boy looked at the cuffs on him and saw that they were so tight upon his wrists and ankles that they were actually beginning to bleed.  
  
"Damn, hold on." The boy then quickly jumped out of the doorway of the car and went to get his rag bag. He pulled out and even smaller knife with a really strange shape to it. "Here, this should help" He then began to pick the locks on the cuffs as the opened. The red haired boy gave a little sigh of relief, as he was free from them. He then quickly grabbed the man's shirt on the floor and wrapped it around his body. Luckily, the man was so big that the shirt went just above the boy's knees. His body turned to the other boy's and said,  
  
"You should go."  
  
"What? Not even a thank you? Or a kiss on the cheek? Man...women these days...  
  
"I'm sorry" He then walked out of the van, clenching the shirt tight, and holding the rest of his clothes in his hands. "The snow is coming down harder, you might get sick. You should go home..."  
  
"Wait, what about you? Where are you going?"  
  
The boy just turned around, "I'll be fine...just go..." He began to walk away looking at the ground.  
  
"My.... my name is Hiei by the way! Just incase you wanted to know! I heard the man say your name is Kamui, right?!" He just stood there as the red head stopped suddenly with out turning around.  
  
"Kamui...I don't deserve to have such a name...." Hiei tilted his head a little, "So then...what should I call you?"  
  
"Heh, you know...we'll probably never even meet again..."  
  
"So then, you can just tell me your name anyway, since it wont matter, right?" There was a long pause as the red head began to walk away beyond the trees.  
  
"Kurama"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!  
  
WOO! I had FUN writing this one! I hope you all enjoyed it too!!! Welp, even though I'm not that good at making stories.... cries I'm VERY PROUD OF THIS ONE!!!! Thank you for reading it all the way through though. o The more reviews I get, the more I will want to write the next chapter! =-= mew, STALK ME!!!!! I hope to add Youko in soon too.  
  
Kizuna 


	2. Thinking Of You

YAY! WOOT! Gomen minna! I don't mean to take THIS long to update XD But skul is here ya know lol. If I want to go to Japan for the summer, I have to get good grades. Lol. But now I will begin writing just for you! The fans o

Chapter 2: Thinking of you

_Days Past…_

_The snow kept falling to the ground,_

_I wont stop looking till you're found._

_I saw you once, but not yet twice,_

_A simple glance would just be nice._

_When I first saw you I already knew,_

_I could never love another, except you._

_I always say never, my love will never die,_

_I'll never settle for another, except for you and I_

A lonely cave lay there in the cold snow all by itself, isolated from everything. Trees that surrounded nothing; a frozen river, not even the birds sang there. It was just a lonely cave, nothing more. Inside it sheltered a lonely boy, and nothing more.

Hiei laid on the cold stone floor of his cave, his arms rest behind his head as he fixed his vision on the ceiling of the cave. Moisture of the stalactites dripped in the cave into puddles as it echoed throughout the lonely, cold, damp cave. His eyes reflected the crystals that hung above his view. He gave out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Kurama…" That name, that sweet name that seemed to flow off the tongue with such ease. "Kurama…" The name that he couldn't stop saying. The face that he couldn't stop seeing. "Hmmm, I wonder what she's doing now…she was kind of a weird case, but her beauty was breath taking." Hiei stopped "What the hell am I doing?" He sat up and walked over to the entrance of the cave and sat down. He hugged his knees against his chest and sighed once more. His eyes were following one snowflake at a time as they disappeared onto the ground. His stomach grumbled and he looked down at it, "Hmm, maybe I should try to find some food or something." And just as that was said, he grabbed his stuff and jetted off.

* * *

Horns honking, Music playing, and bright neon lights were shining in the starless night. Girls standing on street corners, smoke filled the air in the already polluted town, and laughs could be heard for miles, especially when fights broke out. Wandering eyes looked at all these features with great detail. The same Jade wandering eyes that stood on the street corner of that cold night he met a little boy. It felt the same…cold…and lonely…

Kurama walked past a bunch of places in the town. Nothing new. He saw everything more times than he could count. He past the Litter Box, a place where women get there money by stripping and sleeping with others. One of the ladies was medium height, tanned skin and walked up to him and wrapped her hands around his eyes.

"Hey, stranger!" Kurama pulled her hands away and turned around to see her smiling face.

"Oh, hey there Kat. Big night tonight?

Kat poked his nose, "Nah, today's a little slow, I'm just waiting for some customers. What about you Kyo? How are you doing?"

Kyo…another name that he is known by…another name that wasn't him… 

Kurama pulled out a wallet, "Well, not too bad actually. I found this in one of my customers' shirt pocket a few days ago. I didn't know he was so loaded."

Kat clapped her hands together, "Wow Kyo! You really have some luck there!

"Luck? I don't think living on the streets sleeping with old farts is really considered luck Kat. But you know, I do try my best. Hey, How about I buy you a drink sometime?"

Kat patted Kurama's shoulder and headed back to the Litter Box, "Alright then Kyo! It's a date!"

Kurama waved and walked down the street.

* * *

Jumping from tree to tree Hiei looked around, down in the bushes and above his head as he sighed,

"Dammit…" His stomach grumbled, "There's nothing to eat…I can't find anything at all!" He jumped down from the trees and slipped on his back and into the snow. "I'm soooooooo huuuuungry!" He quickly sat up as he heard the sound of a twig snapping. "Wha?" He got up and hid behind a tree looking around as he saw a big brown smudge in the distance. "Is that...a deer? I didn't know there was any around here…. But hey, Food is food, no matter where it came from…" He quickly made his way into the trees again jumping branch to branch, tree to tree, quietly stalking the deer as he pulled out one of his many knives out of his rag bag. "Alright…" The deer stood still looking around as if it knew Hiei was there. As he crouched down directly above the animal he leaped down and landed right on its back as he sliced its head off. "HA! ALL RIGHT! That wasn't too hard!" Hiei then began to drag the body of the deer to his cave, leaving the head and a long trail of blood behind.

* * *

Transvestites, hookers, gays, and the homeless. A whole world full of people in his town. This is all that he could see. For some reason…he can't find anything that e wanted to see. He only saw the things that haunt him. Kurama shivered from the cold wind and the sites of people digging around in the trash for scrapes of food, and begged for money. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked to his feet for comfort. He just kept on walking until he made it to the edge of town. "The woods...this is where…" His thoughts, all of them went to that night. In the van, the cloth, the belt… "This is where…" A little boy with short black hair ran past behind him laughing chasing his sister as their mother could be heard telling them to slow down. "That boy…with the raven black hair…the one who…my name..." Without even knowing it he began to make his way through the woods.

The tall trees were looking down on Kurama as they let go of some loose branches and leaves. "What am I even doing here? Why am I walking all alone in this snow?" He sat down by a tree and sighed to himself. "Why did I…. tell him my name…?" Kurama jerked his arm as his hand touched something warm, and fuzzy. "Hm?" He looked down to see a head of an animal buried in the snow. "GAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" He jumped up and kicked the head. "A dear head?" He kicked is again as the tongue flailed out. "Eeeewww…Hey…What's this?" Kurama found a trail of blood coming from the dear's head. "Ok…now I know I'm not following that…." Kurama began to move in a different direction but then stopped and looked back at the trail. "I am just a little bit curious of how this got here…There aren't any bears or wolves around here…So, what could have done this?"

Kurama followed the trail all the way until it stopped at a frozen pond. He looked across the pond to see a small cave. "Hey…maybe that's where it is." He made his way around the pond tripping a few times and sliding on the snow. He made is way to the mouth of the cave. He stopped as he heard sounds coming from inside. They sounded like squishy noises. Things splashing around, things being thrown around, and sounds of flesh being torn apart.

"What the hell IS that?" Kurama stuck his head inside and looked around as e saw someone. It was really dark, he squinted his eyes to get a better look. "Is that…a boy? What in the world is he doing?" He tiptoed inside a few inches to get a better look as his eyes were still squinted. "Is that…."

Hiei turned as he heard a voice. "WHO'S THERE?" He stood up out of the belly of the dear. Organs flung from his feet, blood dripped off his clothes, and fur stuck to his face.

"Wha—H-Hiei? I-is that…you?" Kurama took a few steps back as he said, "What are you doing?"

Hiei walked closer to him, "What are you doing here? Why have you come?" Hiei stepped even closer as Kurama stepped back even more. Hiei was getting easier to see.

Kurama's eyes opened wider. "Hiei? Are you ok! What IS that all over you! Are you the one who killed that dear! And your skin…Its like...a green tint…are you ok...Hiei?"

Hiei picked up his pace and knocked Kurama to the ground. "GET OUT OF HERE! Leave me ALONE!" Kurama sat there in the snow not knowing what to do. But all e knew was that he was scared…really scared…It was nighttime, the boy he thought he had met a few days ago looked like a monster that was harsh with anger.

"Hiei…what's going on? I don't know you, but that time…you're acting very strange…" There was a long pause as Hiei began to walk even deeper into the cave.

"I said leave. And If I EVER see you again after I told you to leave…Your head will be mine." Hiei's footsteps trailed off until they couldn't be heard anymore.

"M-my head?" Kurama quickly got up and walked backwards and bumped his back onto a snow filled tree. "That's not him…that couldn't have been…" Kurama covered his mouth. Just the sight of what he just saw made his insides turn. It was a sickening feeling. He just stood there, as the wind and snow begun to play a little game of tag through his hair. Then he just ran away, not looking back, not thinking twice. He just ran away…

TO BE CONTINUED!

(( sorry, no yaoi in this chapter ; Sorry, but hey, At least I updated XD The next chapter will be better I promise! Thanks for reading!))


End file.
